1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and an image apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, compact size imaging apparatuses, in devices such as portable electronic cameras, are very popular. To manufacture these imaging apparatus, the total length of the lens module must be reduced. Currently, the optical components, such as lenses and spacers, of the lens module are aligned along the central axis of a lens barrel, when imaging, incidence light from objects passes through the lens barrel from one end to the other, along a linear direction. In addition, there should be a space between the two optical components, for the purpose of focusing and ensuring the quality of the image. Therefore, the total length of the lens module is limited and cannot further miniaturization is difficult to achieve.
What is needed therefore, is a lens module and an imaging apparatus using the same overcoming the above-mentioned problems.